Current sensors, such as household environmental sensors, light sensors, and motion sensors, typically have individual displays associated with each sensor to display data from each sensor. Present principles recognize that the displays are often small and/or low-quality, making the displays difficult to read, understand, and ascertain useful information from, among other things.
Also understood herein, the displays are typically positioned in close proximity to its respective sensor such that multiple displays associated with different sensors are often not located in the same general location of e.g., a personal residence. Thus, a need has arisen to aggregate the information produced by one or more sensors in a single location for convenient viewing, rather than requiring multiple displays scattered in different locations to the display data and/or information and thereby making monitoring of the data and/or information from the sensors burdensome.